Oneshot: Inheritance Cycle Alternative Ending
by Nic Lire
Summary: Just my short take of how Inheritance should have ended. Please read and review. Flames are accepted.


Hello Everyone,

I'm Nic Lire, and this is my very first foray into any other fanfiction category other than Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It is a fantastic series that I highly recommend in the off chance that there is someone here who has yet to read Percy Jackson. Anyways, this is a one-shot of what might have happened at the end of Inheritance if Christopher P. had ended the series differently. Please read and review, any type of reviews are accepted, particularly ones that instruct me on how to improve my writing. Don't just say it's terribly, please tell me why. Anyways, hopefully this is one of the first of many new Inheritance fanfics that I will come to write. I'm hoping to write a completely different fifth book, but we shall see i guess.

Disclaimer: I own everything, just kidding. Everything goes to Christopher Paolini

P.S., though Christopher P. never fully explained how Arya felt at the end of _Inheritance,_ I am assuming that she returned Eragon's feelings for her. Please read with that in mind.

* * *

"Please come with me. We could start a new life together, in a land where none shall trouble us." Eragon grinned. "Saphira and Firnen." He paused for a moment as he took the time to calculate Arya's face. He stood facing her, feet spread near the shore of Eldor Lake. Her long black tresses covered most of her face, but he could see a tear, slowly starting its descent down her cheek. Although Eragon hated seeing her in any state of discomfort, he used her discomfort to his advantage now.

"Saphira and Firnen... You and m-".

Arya placed a finger to his lips, and gave an anguished cry. I cannot. My hearts begs with me to go with you, as does Firnen's, but I am needed, here in Algaesia. My place is with my people. Here."

She whispered the next words so quietly, that if not for Eragon's enhanced hearing, it would have been impossible for him to hear.

"My people."

She turned her back to him, in an effort to hide the clear expressions of emotions that were running down her face.

"_Careful, little one. She is fragile right now. Do not push her too hard if you are to have any chance of succeeding."_

Eragon gave a mental cry of anguish. _"I don't know what to do, Saphira. I need her in my life. Do I not get what I want. I have given the people of Algaesia what they want, yet the very object of my desire is to be separated from me in a few moments. I must throw the dice and gamble all."_

Saphira snorted. "_Good luck." _

As matter of factly as she said it, Eragon still detected a trace of high hopes. Bowing his head, he concluded, "_I throw the dice for both of us." _Severing his connection with Saphira, he slowly moved forward a few paces. _  
_

Gently, he reached a hand over Arya's shoulder.

"Arya Svit-kona. Queen of the elves, Rider of Firnen, and my everlasting friend. Please, I need you with me if Saphira and I are to try and start a new life. The dragons need you, and Saphira needs Firnen. Ever since you were my age, you have served as ambassador for your mother. You have walked among both men and dwarves, and your responsibility has guided you. Too long, you have left your fate be decided by others. Live your life with me Arya. The elves need you, but so do I. I feel as if whatever land that I shall come upon shall be as empty as a flagon of mead in a dwarves' hall. I ask of you once last time. Arya Svit-kona," he whispered the next part, "Will you come with me?"

He stared at Arya with a sense of hopefulness as Arya gave him a look of immene sadness. She shook her head slowly, and walked away with her head bowed. On the opposite shore of the bank, Firnen took flight from where he had been resting next to Saphira, and circled high above Arya, as the elf walked out of his life forever. Throwing his head back, Eragon gave a keen cry of mourning that echoed across the big empty plains. He gazed keenly after her, but Arya did not turn back or even look back.

He saw Saphira take flight, only to land next to him with a _thump._

"_Let her go, little one."_ Saphira slowly nuzzled him as he let his emotions wash over him. "_She is guided by duty and responsibility. For now, she is not meant to be your mate."__  
_

"_No, that she wasn't. It seems that the paths we tread are too different for her." _He heaved a big sigh, and dejectedly amitted, "_I gave it my all." _

_"That you did, little one, and that is all that matters."_

He slowly walked away to where the ship was waiting with Blodhgarm and the other elves. They bowed their heads as they contemplated their last moment on Alagaesia. Eragons slowly plodded up the plank between his last feel of soil of Alagaesia and the ship. Slowly, and then with a sense of urgency, the elves raised the gangway, and they cast off the ropes. Like a magnificent beast, the ship slowly glided away from the bank with only the slow churning of water to break the silence. Saphira flew overhead while the ship slid down the water. Slowly, the elves started to sing. They sang of a life that was over, and a new one to begin. Their melodies echoed over the waters and chilled Eragon to the core. It was both beautiful, and saddening.

He sank into a moody gloom and retreated to the cabin in silence.

"_Eragon, you must let Arya go. She has your destiny and you have yours."_

The wise and ancient voice emerged from the great golden eldunari lying on the desk.

_"I understand, Glaedr- elda, but it is just so hard. She is the only woman I have ever loved and the only woman that I ever will love."_

_"Sometimes, we must let go of the ones that we love the most, otherwise we shall never have peace. Sometimes, we must willingly give up our love. Other times, it is torn from us." _From Glaedr, Eragon noted a sense of utter and complete mourning for Oromis.

_"I suppose you're right, Glaedr-elda. Thank you for your words of wisdom, yet-". _A giant roar from Saphira erupted from the skies, drowning out Eragon's mental thought. He felt the ship shudder with the strength of the bellow.

"_Saphira!", _he cried out with worry.

"_Eragon, come quick."_

Eragon clambered up the stairs and out of the cabin, only to have a great shadow pass over him. He glanced up, and was met by the roars of two dragons: sparkling emerald green, and deep sapphire blue. Atop the sparkling green dragon was Arya. Her hair was streaming behind her, and at that moment, Arya seemed like the noblest, most beautiful creature in the land to Alagaesia. This, Eragon thought, and to this Saphira sniffed indignantly, "_I am the most beautiful creature in all of Alagaesia."_

Eragon gave a mental laugh and bounded forward as Firnen landed on the deck of the ship amidst cries of joy from the elves present. Firnen snorted once and then hopped forward so that Eragon and Arya were able to converse.

Arya bowed her head, and murmured, "Firnen told me to follow my heart."

Eragon gave a great cry of excitement so that the whole world might hear of the joy in his heart. Arya dismounted, and Firnen took off to circle the air with Saphira.

"_Saphira, is this not amazing? Arya and Firnen are coming with us." _Eragon crowed his happiness to the skies.

"_It is truly wonderful," _she agreed smugly. _  
_

Arya joined Eragon by his side. "Whatever shall happen to us in the next land and in our next life, I would just like you to know that I will be there with you." She stared at him with her piercing green eyes, and at the moment, Eragon had never been happier.

"Eka elrun ono." Eragon twisted his fingers in the formal acknowledgement of the elves and then grinned as widely as he could. He grinned, because the light still shone. The candle was still lit. Despite everything, he would be able to be with the person he wanted to be with the most- excepting Saphira- for the rest of his life. It would be a wondrous life that awaited him, and he could not help but feel that he would enjoy it more than this one.

Today, he started a new life. Today, he left behind Eragon the farmer. He left behind Eragon the teenager. He left behind Eragon, novice of the Riders. Today, he became Eragon, rider in full, leader of the new Riders, and master of the land beyond Alagaesia.

With a great bellow, Saphira and Firnen flapped overhead of the ship. Arya quietly leaned her head against Eragon's shoulder as the two of them contemplated the sight. With the last dusky fingers of daylight receding from the horizon, the _Talita_ set sail, full of promises and excitement. Finally, peace had been achieved in Algaesia, and the heroes of Algaesia, standing side by side on the deck of the ship, slowly faded into darkness.

* * *

Alright, so that's it. That's my remixed version of the ending of Inheritance. I hoped you guys liked it. If you guys didn't, I'm sorry I disappointed. Hopefully I'll be writing a few more Inheritance Cycle fanfictions, but we shall see. Thanks for reading and please review. It means a lot to me.

Eka elrun ono- I thank you.

Peace, readers, and may your swords stay sharp.


End file.
